Grass Between My Toes
by rigginsgal99
Summary: A new family is headed towards Dillon and with a new family comes new drama.Learn how Leah Dawson and her family deal with multiple of her stupid mistakes she makes along the way. Tim/OC
1. Prolouge

A/N:Hey guys I'm only a recent FNL adict but I've finished it all and am in love with the show,characters and is mainly just background information for you guys on the characters I've created.I hope you guys like it.

Richard Dawson was an intellectual man,he wouldn't let you know what he was thinking even if he knew you could be one of the reasons why he decided to give up his head coaching job and return to his only place where people could find out what it he was planning on doing.

The Dawsons had met in the 1980s when Richard was starting college in the prestigious Columbia University studying journalism and that he was going to use either of those in his if it went the way he wanted it to,he mainly choose Columbia because he wanted out of his town and to play had already been there for two years and only had another two was studying Spanish and Portugese and wanted to be a teacher.

She had been working in the café on campus to help her parents pay for college when he bumped into her and knocked the cups she was carrying onto the ground and became a blubbering mess when they smashed to pieces before he could say or do anything to stop it from continuously apologised and promised he'd make it up to her.

They went on a date or two and they just knew it was meant to biggest cliché in the world had happened but they were in love after only a month of knowing each relationship was never rushed dated for several years and finished college before they even moved in took another two years for Richard to propose to her and another three before they eventually wed,it wasn't that easy for them to afford everything with Richard not pursuing his career in journalism but instead opting for a career in the adventurous world of coaching High School football.

Carol got her teaching job at the school Richard was the assistant coach at and was the best Spanish teacher that school ever around children the majority of the time helped them both realise that they wanted a family of their so they tried,and tried,and tried and they succeeded when they brought into the world their beautiful and amazing son Ryan Thomas Dawson.

Ryan was a handful for the first while,keeping his parents up for days with his crying and somewhat gifted ability to make his parents argue over the smallest things.

Things eventually settled down when Ryan was two and started wanting to go out and make better friend than a brother he could boss asked Santa Claus for a brother that year but was disappointed when his parents showed him the red headed bundle that was wrapped in pink and looked slightly purple the day they went to the hospital because his mother had pee'd on the floor.

He didn't like her for the first few months she lived in his home,he even tried to swap her for his friends action figure but his mother wouldn't let Kate Dawson was a member of their family and thats the way it would be from then ran away that to stay in his best friend's house next door to their two story only lasted for twenty minutes but it still returned to his own home after Cody's sister Polly told him he should be happy he has a little sister instead of a monster for a brother who'd only break his things.

He said he was sorry for running away and that Leah was his new best decided to be the best brother any little sister could ask for.

The time flew by for Richard and them go from babies to kids to teenagers felt like a month but was actually years of listening to the two of them moan and bicker with each other and see a bunch of firsts brought home his first girlfriend when he was fifteen and she didn't even last a year old Leah had a 'talk' with was more like an interrogation instead of a talk,she quizzed her about the members of N Sync and what she wanted to do with her life along with her intentions for her failed miserably when the only members she could name were Justin and also said she preferred the Backstreet Boys which was a no no in Leah's opinion.

They went through their first move when Leah was fourteen and Ryan was dad had been offered a head coaching job at the top high school in New liked Texan accent made him sound like he was serious nearly all of the kids had to say goodbye to their friends,pack up the only home they'd ever known and go make new friends,join new clubs,find a new hangout,get Ryan on the football team and make sure there was at least a girls soccer team for thought he was blessed with two kids who loved sports.

Everything was settled into school,made friends with some nice felt good about the team too,the Spartans were doing good so far from what he was seeing in got a job teaching Spanish at the school and Ryan got on the was a Sophmore now and one of few who made the Varsity played second string wide receiver so he was basically the back up but that didn't first string wide receiver was in his Senior year so he'd get more plays in his Junior however,was causing a bit of trouble even though she was only in 8th grade.

At first she'd made friends with the girls on the soccer team but was then introduced to the cheerleaders who tried to get her to ditch soccer and join the listened to them and joined the squad and left the dad was angry,said something about giving up sports just to dance in front of a bunch football players was a stupid idea.

"You dont understand dad!I want to fit in!I want to be you hadn't moved us I'd still have Sarah and Josie!"She'd screamed at him the night they had that argument.

Being on the squad meant boys gawking at her which led to her noticing boys which led to stress for not only Richard and Carol,but Ryan sister would be a freshman next year and that exposed her to the Varsity Football team who didn't care if you were the coach's daughter or not.

She went on a few dates over her final year in middle tried to tag along to make sure "nothing happens to my _little_ sister",he made sure to put emphasis on that whenever her date arrived to pick her up.

The Spartans won the New York State Championship that even got on the field and caught a that Richard had a State Championship under his belt lots of other places were interested in had offers from schools in Arizona and Iowa to go coach there but the only state he would willingly give up his life in New York for wasnt offering anything.

Leah got her first proper boyfriend her Freshman played for the basketball team and was a made the cheer squad and they were a power one wanted to mess with except the team's groupies who followed them was no getting away from always made comments about how he was probably cheating on her or she was such a prude for being a cheerleader and a didn't understand how their comments made her felt pressured and anxious and everyone else was having sex _so why shouldn't she?_

She lost her virginity at age fifteen in the back seat of his car at a cliché movie drive was awkward and she didn't even know what was happening before it was lasted less than five minutes but those minutes were the worst she'd ever had in her entire life.

Word got around that _that red-haired cheerleader totally lost her v card to Tom Johnson._ If Tom's broken nose and arm were anything to go by Ryan was beyond pissed off.

She was told accidents happen and sometimes they're good and sometimes they're one wasn' didn't now who to talk to or what to mother would tell her father who would freak out and kill Tom,her brother would kill Tom,and all her friends were on the squad and none of them could be trusted enough to talk to about this kind of stuff.

She was weeks late to be exact and school was over for the summer so she had no choice but to go back to some of the people she'd turned her back was captain of the soccer team and probably the closest thing Leah had to a friend when she first was could be trusted.

Leah showed up at Heather's house at 3am and tried to get Heather out of bed and then tried to convince her to quietly come took about ten minutes of insistent begging but it worked and they went on a walk to the park and sat on the swings.

"I really need someone to talk to",Leah said as they sat in silence,"I don't know what to do or who to talk to and I cant trust nobody not to blab on me" she looked at Heather and seen the blonde was trying to read her face for some tiny little bit of insight into what she was going on about."When I left the team the girls were nice to me at first but then I realised they were only being don't know the true meaning of friendship and I thought I did but then I went and fucked it all up."

"Whats going on Leah because I know you didn't drag me out here just to talk about your idea of what friendship is"

Leah sighed,"You were to closest thing I had to a friend when I moved here and I messed that up and I'm genuinely sorry for that okay?You're like one of the few people I feel like I can trust and the only one I can tell about this"

Her friend grabbed her hand and dragged her up off the swing,"About what?What cant you talk to your mom about Leah." Heather asked as she moved them over to a bench by a sun was starting to slowly rise and even though the park was completely deserted she felt like they needed privacy for this conversation."Whatevers wrong I'll try my best to help you you know I will"

Leah debated whether or not tell her for a few minutes but knew she had to tell someone and here was someone who would listen and hopefully not judge her.

"I think I might be pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Heather whispered in disbelief,"How?"

"You know how Heather" Leah said as she looked at her shoe covered feet in shame.

Heather looked at the girl in front of looked pale and tired,like she hadn't slept in probably hadn't if this has been bothering her.

"Who?"

Leah laughed at that," Oh come on Heather like you haven't heard _the redhead cheerleader slept with the basketball star_ or _hes probably given her aids or something you know because he gets around a lot_ well he gave me something alright"

They talked for another while and decided they should find out for sure if she was pregnant. The pharmacy didn't open til 8am so they opted to walk to the 24 hour gas station and Heather went and bought a bottle of water and five tests.

"How hygienic is this I'm gonna find out if I'm going to be a teenage mother in the bathroom at a gas station"Leah sarcastically remarked before downing the water and sitting on the toilet.

"Shut up and just pee on the stupid stick its cramped in here"Heather said as she leaned against the door to make sure no one could come in.

"You didn't have to come in here you could've waited outside"Leah moaned as she done as she was told.

The tests all came back positive.

"You have options Leah!We can talk to those ladies at the clinic and they can give us all the info you need!"Heather told her as she consoled the sobbing girl in the toilet as someone knocked on the door and asked them to hurry up their lesbian session so they could go.

Thats what they did a few days later when she got her head sorted out and Heather kept showing up at her parents seemed happy she was making friends again with the better half of the girls in town.

The women at the clinic seemed a bit suspicious when a fifteen year old and a sixteen year old walked in and sat down but they didn't say asked her to fill out a form and wait for her name to be called.

She was eventually called and made Heather come with woman in the room introduced herself as Sharon and told her she'd help her with whatever she started off by running a test to properly confirm what they knew was true and then they sat and had a chat.

"You've really got three main options to choose from Leah.I shouldn't be talking to you without a parent or guardian but rules are made to broken right" she smiled at the girl that looked frightened and terrified for her life,"the one girls in your situation usually go for is a termination and if you want to go for that option as well we can organise it for you but you'll need a parent to come with you for that"

"No thats not an option I wouldn't be able to live with myself" Leah told her.

"Ok theres the options where you can have the baby and keep it,we'll be able to sort out hospital appointments for you, or you could have the baby and give him or her to one of those couples who cant conceive,we could set you up with an adoption agency"

It was a lot to she be able to go through the whole process of having the baby and giving it away without becoming emotionally attached?Probably she be able to have a child and raise it whilst she was still growing up herself?Probably not.

"I'm going to think about everything and talk to my parents before I decide anything" she told her and her and Heather left not too long after that.

It took her a week before she got the courage to face had gone out to the movies with the guys from the team and her parents were both in the house so she staged an them sit down and listen to her tell them everything that happened.

They were were furious beyond belief but cooled down after a while of shouting at her about how stupid she was,that they couldnt believe their daughter could do something so idiotic and get herself into a situation like this.

Her mother sat down on the couch beside her and put her arm around her and kissed her on the forehead."What do you want to do honey?"

Thats when she broke cried and cried as her parents held her and told her everything would be 'd fix didn't need to worry.

"I'm going to keep it"She choked through told her they'd support fifteen year old was going to be a mother but they would support her.

Ryan threw a fit when he found threatened to go over to Tom's and kill him,beat the shit out of his car or break his window.

"How are meant you to go to college if you have a kid Leah!"He shouted at her as he paced around the room.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes son"Richard told Ryan.

That day a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe again.

She wanted a change of scenery away from the town that would judge of the state that would bring up memories and not make her feel at home even though it was the only one she'd ever known.

"I'll make a few phone calls,see whats going on" Her father said before disappearing into his office with the was a few hours ago and Leah and Carol had already been to see a doctor and picked up dinner and he still hadnt come was six weeks pregnant.

Richard came out of his cave at around 9pm and got everyone to gather around the table.

"Dad what are we gonna do I still have to think about football"Ryan inquired as he got comfy in his was a tall boy,6"1 to be exact and with his blonde hair and brown eyes he was quite popular with the ladies.

"I why I've spent the last five hours in there trying to find a place thats willing to take on both me and your mother" he told them and before Ryan could butt in again like he normally does he continued,"theres an opening for an assistant coach job at a high school in 're willing to take on your mother as a Spanish teacher because the old one just retired"He looked at them to see if he could tell what they were thinking.

Carol seemed daughter could get what she wanted and she still had a could work with that.

Leah was looking a bit cautious. _Texas?Wasn't that all the way down in football mad territory?I suppose that could work for Ryan and was a place where towns were close knit so she could bring up her child and hopefully make some friends and still go to school._

Ryan however wasnt buying it at first."Assistant coach?You're going to go from giving the orders to being someone's lap not you dad"

"I know the new head and him go way back"Richard explained.

"Hows the team ranked?Am I going to have a shot at playing for college if I go there"he shot back.

Richard just grinned at his son because he knew he'd win him over with this."Best in the damn state son. You'll be playing for Notre Dame if we do good there this year"

That was was sold the house and said goodbye to everyone they hadnt gossiped about the baby and promised she packed up and headed off to their new home.

A nice little one story home with three bedrooms in the town her father forgot to mention he knew very were going to be living where Richard grew up,go to school where he to school,meet people he knew growing up.

They were living in Dillon Texas.


	2. Chapter 1

Dillon seemed like a nice enough 'd been there for two weeks so far but nothing exciting had didn't go out unless she was ordered to so she wouldn't know.

Her dad made her go over to the head coach's house for dinner with them and that was the first time she'd left the house since felt like a was eight weeks pregnant getting sick everywhere and she wouldn't be able to hide her stomach for much longer unless she bought a whole new wardrobe.

She met Coach Taylor,his wife Tami and their daughter Julie who was near her clicked and became friends straight wasnt a lot like Heather but the one thing they had in common was that they were both persistent.

"Honey Julies on the phone for you" her mom's head popped through the bedroom door with the phone in her hand.

Leah grabbed it from her and shoved her out for some privacy."Hello"

"Thank god you took the call I was afraid your mom was going to tell me you were sleeping again" Julie said from the other end of the call," I need to get out of this house before I turn into a zombie from boredom"

Leah laughed,"Yep definitely hasn't happened yet Jules you're totally normal.I dont know if we could be friends if you weren't"

"Meet me at Fran's in ten minutes"Julie said before hanging up.

Leah put the phone down and went and fixed her hair and outfit in front of the boobs were bigger than before when they were virtually non-existent and they were staring to hurt every now and then.

She met Julie outside Fran's,which had become their hangout wasnt just theirs though,apparently there arent many burger joints in Dillon because it was always full of teenagers and football players.

They found a booth near the back and ordered their drinks and looked at the menu.

"I'm getting a turkey burger what about you"Julie glanced at her before looking back at the menu.

"I dont know it all looks pretty good"

Suddenly an arm was drapped over her shoulder and she was pulled into a body,"Well for a pretty lady like you the Smash would say you want no you need the Aztec burger and then why dont you get some fries and join me and my friends" he pointed towards a table near the exit with his arm that wasnt around her," and let the Smash introduce you to all the important people cause he aint seen you around here before"

She was about to shrug his arm off when she felt like getting started retching and ran off the bathroom with her hand covering her locked herself in a stall and let her stomach empty hadn't eaten anything for breakfast so there wasn't much to get rid of.

The door to the bathroom opened and there was a knock on the stall she was in,"Come on open up let me in" an unrecognisable voice said from the other side.

She just sat there and wiped her mouth with tissue paper. _Maybe they've got the wrong stall._

"Red head that nearly chucked her breakfast on Smash I know you're in there"The voice said again,"I just want to help,you made a bit of a scene out there"

Leah stood up and opened the stall door and looked at the girl in front of was tall like an amazonian goddess of sorts and tanned with long blonde had jeans on and a top that was a slight bit too revealing if she was meant to be her age.

"Hi"She awkwardly said.

"You new here or just never socialise enough to be noticed by anyone" The girl asked as she dropped a bag on the counter at the sink and started rummaging through it.

"First one"

The girl let out a little laugh and pulled out a mini bottle of mouth wash,"Thought so. Here use this" and she handed her the bottle.

Too confused to question what was happening Leah did as told and used it to rinse the taste out of her mouth and gave it back.

The still unnamed girl leaned forward and sniffed her,"You smell of it too hold on"

Next out came a bottle of perfume that was uncapped and sprayed on her before she could think to close her went into a coughing fit and nearly started to cry the scent was that strong.A hand had grabbed her shirt and started to dab bits of vomit off before she'd even had time to recover.

"Who are you?"She asked once she stopped coughing.

The girl looked at her and smiled,"Tyra. Now you're either drunk beyond help and able to hide it _really_ well or you did something _really_ stupid" She said.

Leah just looked at her before sighing,"Can you tell?Like do I look fat?" she asked and stood up straight to get a better opinion.

"You look a bit bloated but thats all. Now come on you're gonna come out here and eat with me." Leah was about to protest because Julie was still outside,"Your little friend had to go got a call and left"

She found herself awkwardly sat at a table with a bunch of blondes eating an aztec burger as they made fun of people she didnt even know.

"I never even asked you your name"Tyra said as she chewed some of burger.

" Dawson"she said and took a sip from her coke.

"Your dads the new assistant coach for the Panthers right?" The girl beside her said.

"Yep thats him"

A car pulled up outside and she recognised it straight came walking in with a guy she didn't know and stopped at her table,"Hey Lee mom told me to tell you to be home by 7 she needs to talk to you about stuff" He said and turned the boy beside him,"Street this is Leah Lee this is Jason Street Quarterback of the Dillon Panthers"

"Hi"Jason said and held out his and Leah shook it,"Its a pleasure to meet you"

"likewise" she said back.

They went off and ordered food and occupied a booth a few rows behind them with a bunch of other guys who were probably on the team aswell.

"Your brother is really hot"

"thanks I guess?" Leah said as she finished her burger.

Tyra stood up and put her jacket on,"later ladies me and Leah here are off to do something that wont mean I've to sit in the same space as Riggins"

The other girls laughed,"have you guys not made up let.I know he slept with that rally girl but you slept with Jackson from the basketball team"

"No and I dont plan on letting him near me anytime soon" She said and grabbed Leahs arm and pulled her outside to a had to run to keep up with Tyras long legged steps.

It was quiet when she got wasnt late so where was everybody?There was a message written on the whiteboard they kept on the wall in the kitchen.

 _We've gone over to Taylor's wont be back till late._

went to her room and grabbed a scented candle and headed to the bathroom to run a when the bath was done the front door opened and bunch of voices entered the house. _What is going on?_ she thought as she walked out to the living room and seen her brother,Jason and another guy she didnt know.

"Lucky me twice in one day I get to see the lovely Ms Leah Dawson" Jason said as he sat on the couch and grabbed a bottle of beer. The other guy doing the was he?

"Whats going on?" She asked

Ryan stood from where he was knelt on the floor with a bunch of tapes in his hand,"The guys and I are just gonna watch some game can go back to whatever you were doing" he told her as he put one of them into the player.

"Im getting into the bath so keep the noise level down please" She asked him as she headed back towards the bathroom without waiting for a response.

She lit the candle and put it on the edge of the bath and discarded her clothes and got in the water was hot but not too hot. She just lay there for what felt like hours before her fingers started to feel like a plum and she got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

She opened the door and nearly dropped her towel when she seen the boy from earlier about to knock on the door."What the hell are you doing?" She said as she pushed past him.

He stared at her blankly for a while as she waited for an answer before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

 _How rude_.She huffed and trudged the way to her room and locked the picked a random pair of pyjamas out of her wardrobe and pulled the trousers up and the top over her head only for the top to feel too tight. _This just isnt my day_.This continued until she the only top that would fit her wasnt a pyjama top but one of Ryans old football team t shirts from New York.

She unlocked her door and walked through the living room to get to the kitchen and seen the boys all engrossed in the opened the refrigerator and had a look for her drink.

 _._ Nope

"Hey Ryan did you see my Gatorade?"She asked looking over the divider at froze and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Was it the green one on the top shelf"He asked and you could tell he was praying for it not to two boys stopped watching the game and started watching the interaction between the two siblings.

"What do you mean was?Please dont tell me you drank it on me"She huffed as she closed the didnt reply because he didnt have to."Thanks Ryan now I have to walk all the way to store and buy more"She headed for her room to get her shoes when the mysterious one of the two stood.

"I'll go I need to get more beer anyway"he left and she could hear the roar of an engine a minute later.

"Who even is that?" She looked at the two of them that still sat on the couch.

"Riggins"They both said as they turned their attention back to the game.

She looked and seen it was one she'd see a dozen times before,"I cant believe he missed that catch" she smirked as the quarterback threw a hail mary and the boys groaned because she ruined it.

It was bright when she woke up and she could smell was the sound of a football game coming from the television and her dad was sat on the couch making notes.

"Morning daddy whats up?"She asked as she grabbed a plate and loaded it with pancakes that sat on the counter.

He jumped slightly like he hadnt even noticed she'd entered the room."Oh hiya darling,you know just going over these tapes cause the teams starting two-a-days next week before school starts back up"

She opened the fridge and grabbed one of the Gatorades that Riggins had brought back for didn't even know his first name or anything.

"Wheres mom?" she sat at the table and started to eat her food.

He shrugged in response and went back to taking notes.

"Okay well I'm going to go find a store or something because I need clothes and stuff" she told him and all he did was nod."Think I might get a tattoo of Tom's face on my back too"

"Go ahead honey tell Julie I said hi" he muttered

"I might get drunk too while I'm at myself a football player and see where things go" she said and went to get dressed.

"Have fun"


	3. Chapter 2

AN:Guys Im gonna need you to start leaving reviews please! Otherwise I feel like I'm literally writing for no one to read anything and whats the point in that? Oh and updates might not be as frequent as they have been over the next two weeks or so because I'm gonna be a bit preoccupied with other things but I'll try and get a least two chapters up. And if you even bothered to read this please let me what you think of Leah and the story so far and maybe even what interaction you'd like to see between her and the other characters I havent brought in yet like Landry and Matt.

Tyra eventually found her wandering the streets of Dillon by herself looking for somewhere to buy some new clothes.

"Hey red!" Tyra shouted from her truck as she stopped in front of Leah."What you doing out her by yourself you could get mugged or something" she joked as Leah walked over to the passenger side.

"Looking for somewhere I can get clothes" she said as Tyra leaned over the cab and opened the door as a signal for the girl to get in.

"Well the only clothes you'll find round here are the ones the people are wearing,this is housing estate" she said as the door was closed,"Come on I'll show you where you need to go" and she put the car back in motion.

They arrived at a little part of town with a few boutiques placed around the stopped the truck and the two of them got out and met on the curb.

"So what am I specifically looking for?Shirts,pants,underwear,shoes,or all of the above"The blonde asked the redhead.

"I need a bit of everything"Leah answered as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans,"I'm starting to get a bit fat and I had a fight with these this morning because they didnt want to close"

"It was gonna start happening eventually"

They went into nearly every store and Tyra gave her her best opinion on the clothes she picked up and showed her what the girls around Dillon wore so she might fit in and stay under the radar.

"When do you plan on telling everyone?"Tyra asked as she picked up a blouse and held it up.

Leah shook her head and Tyra put it back on the rack,"I wasnt planning on telling actually I was just gonna let them guess and realise as I grew to the size of a balloon"

"Not even your little friend?"

"Julie?" she asked as she found a pair of denim shorts"No shes not really as mature as I'd need a friend to be right now you know?"

Tyra threw a hoodie at her and she barely caught it in time,"Does the father know?"

"No he was some douche from the basketball brother scared him to the point where he wouldnt even look at me" she looked at a summer dress and draped it over her arm "so even if he did know he wouldnt dare come down here"

"Enough of the depressing stuff we need to get you a pair of sneakers and a boots" Tyra said and Leah went and paid for her things and they went into the next store and got a nice pair of boots for her.

The drive back to Leah's house was full of giggles and jokes as they both told each other embarrassing things that had happened to each other.

When the car approached the house and a truck came in to view the conversation fell as Tyra stopped the truck."Whats Riggins doing at your house?"She turned to Leah.

She stuttered for a few minutes under the pressure of finding something to say,"I-I dont even was there last night with Ryan and Jason watching game tape so..."

"Theres a party at my house tomorrow if you wanna come."Tyra announced suddenly "Riggins will be there I guess if that'll get you to come"

"Why would that get me to go I havent said more than ten words to the guy" Leah started getting defensive.

Tyra laughed,"I dont know nearly every girl in town wants him and i bet you do wont be cheating cause we're not together right now"

Leah grabbed her bags and got out of the truck,"We'll if you cant see I'm already pregnant so I dont need to sleep with anymore assholes" she told her and slammed the trucked door.

She stomped her way to the garden and up to the door as Tyra chased her,"Leah wait!"

"What you've already insinuated I'm a slut what more can you need to say" She turned around and dropped her bags.

"I'm sorry"The blonde said as she threw her arms in the air"I just get real paranoid about him because we're always on and off but I love him you know"

Leah walked over and hugged her "You have nothing to worry about hes not my type anyway" she joked and stepped back "So whats this party for anyway?"

"School starts up in two weeks"Tyra said as she backwards towards her truck,"Theres gonna be a bunch of them leading up to it"

"I'll be there" Leah bent and picked up her bags"bye" she waved with her free hand before opening the door and heading inside.

Ryan was crouched at the window with the boys behind him"Damn I thought she was gonna slap you" Jason said as he pushed himself up."Whats in the bags?"

"Not food"Leah said as pushed her brother over for spying."Im going to Tyras party tomorrow night so if you tell mom we're gone to watch a movie I wont rat you out for breaking her computer"

"Seriously?You're still holding that against me?"

Tim made himself known for the first time,"What'd he'd do to it?" he asked from his spot on the floor

She smirked as she looked from one to the other,"He was watching some videos werent you Ryan" she went and sat on the sofa "they weren't very nice videos though and he broke the screen when I nearly walked in and now its smashed"

The laughter was more than enough to bring up her mood.

"Are we telling stories now Lee?" Ryan said as he ran and sat on her which brought her into a fit of giggles,"How about when you ended your soccer career to be a cheerleader and then nearly ended both careers when you jumped out of a two story window and almost broke your leg"

"Ryan thats nearly half as funny"Jason said

"Ryan get off you're heavy"Leah said trying to push didnt budge."I'm gonna get sick"

He was up so quick he nearly fell over his feet,"No thanks I dont want pregnancy sickness on me"

The room fell silent and all the laughs had been replaced with an looked like he wanted to just die and Leah wanted to kill him and then go and cry in a corner.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away" she said as she awkwardly left the room.

The music was far too loud and there was some random country song everywhere and girls attached to solo cups and beer bottles either in hands or thrown on the floor.

Leah somehow found herself on a couch with a drunk freshman trying to chat her had his arm thrown around her shoulder and his hand played with her hair.

"So you're new around here" he slewed as his head moved from side to side,"I could show you you find all the spots"

She didnt want to seem like a bitch and reject the poor guy in front of everyone so she just pretended to not pay any attention to him.

"I could maybe help you with other things to" he slid his free hand onto her jean clad leg and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" she removed herself from the couch and made a dash for the backyard where there was an even bigger crowd of was lawn chairs around the place and she found a lone one in the background away from everyone.

She liked observing people and getting an idea of small brunette girl in the center of a pack of tall boisterous boys wasn't meant to be seemed timid and didnt know what to do with herself so she would probably end up doing something she'd regret.

There was a geeky looking blonde boy stood by himself near the drink table who was surveying the scene like she was,but he was more than likely looking for a girl to chat up.

Her brother was idiotically letting Riggins and Street talk him into doing a keg stand and they gathered everyone who was bothered enough to watch the spectacle as the blonde nearly choked to death on beer but garnered a roar of cheers from the meat heads and rally girls.

There was a pretty brunette who attached herself to Jason as she dragged him off to a corner to being left to try haul the drunk weight that was Ryan over to a chair before he spotted her and stared.

Did he ever do anything but stare at her? He eventually picked Ryan back up and maneuvered their way towards her and letting the drunk brother collapse on the lawn chair beside his sister.

"Here look after him" Tim told her and ventured off inside.

"You're really nice did you know that?" Ryan looked at her."And I'm really sorry if I've been a dick recently with my big mouth" he told her and then he started crying "I -I just dont want you to-to hate me"

"Go to sleep Ryan"

"Okay"

She left him to be by himself and joined the extremely long line for the was talking to someone she couldnt see and it looked the line moved she got a better view and then the pair were was must have made up.

"Who's the lucky guy"Tim asked her when he found her making sure no one was messing with her passed out brother.

"Ryan" she told him after she kicked him in leg and got no response but a snore.

"I wasnt really asking about that but okay"

She raised her head and seen he was staring at her again but this time it was a different kind of of the others had been cold and showed no emotion but this one seemed slightly warmer than all the eyebrow followed her head and raised,"then what were you asking about"

He moved so he was beside her in the part of the garden where the music was the quietest. "the lucky guy who gets to have a kid with you"

"I wouldn't say hes lucky-"

"I would"Tim interjected.

Leah shook her of red hair falling from their spot behind her ear."He was a basketball player-"

"Say no more" He joked before finishing his beer and chucking the bottle in the grass.

"You're not as bad as I thought" she smiled at him.

He looked at her as if trying to read her face,"What did you think I was gonna be like?"

"Well from what I've heard a manwhore who'd try to get in my pants but barely need to speak" she told him truthfully"apparently all you have to do is look at a girl round here and her morals are gone."

"You cant really say much about morals given the situation you've gotten yourself into"

"Ohhh and hes good with comebacks"

"Yeah hes good with comebacks"

Ryan started to stir and eventually turn onto his back."What happened to me?"

"You had to much to drink and passed out" Tim told him as he bent down to help the still intoxicated blonde up onto his feet,"You havent quite mastered the art yet"

"Hey Rigs!I didnt see you there"They were nearly as tall as each other with Tim just beating Ryan by a few inches.

"Lets get you home Dawson"Tim said and led the two to his truck outside."Before you ask D2 I'm more than capable to drive yous home"

She gave him a look that hopefully showed her confusion of what he called her.

"This ain't my first rodeo"He told her as he opened the cab and loaded the unstable Ryan in and closing the went around the front to the other side and opened the door.

"D2?" She asked following him as he went "I'm not a character from Star Wars" she pushed passed him and setled in the middle as he climbed in after her and slammed the door shut.

"I know I'm not that dense." he replied "If you were from Star Wars you'd be some hot princess" His hair was covering the majority of his face so she couldnt see his facial expression.

It was quiet as he started the engine and started to drive.

"Where'd it even come from?" she asked.

"That idiot beside you is a Dawson too so hes D1 because hes older but I'll just call him Dawson" he said not moving his gaze from the road,"and so because you're younger you're D2"

"Just call me Leah I dont like that" she huffed.

"I give everyone a nickname" he said as he turned onto their street.

"Well I dont like mine"

"Its either D2,Ariel or choose" he told her nonchalantly.

They never picked up the conversation because they had to get the drunken mess to his bed without waking her parents.

Tami ran into her day after the party in the was there picking up a bunch of fruit for a smoothie.

"Hiya Leah hon.I havent seen you in a few days." Tami said a she picked up a packet of bananas.

"Hi Mrs Taylor sorry about that" she told her as she inwardly cringed about the fact she'd distanced her friendship with Julie."I've been really busy lately"

"Yeah I see you've been hanging out with Tyra Collette a lot lately"

"Its nice to have a wider group of friends wouldnt you agree?And I'm only new here so I need to get to know others" Leah told her.

"Yeah thats real nice Leah but you also gotta make sure not to neglect the older friendships when you're making new ones"

"I know Mrs Taylor"

Tami placed her hand on Leah's shoulder "Great thanks for the chat sweetheart"

"Bye Mrs Taylor"

Tami started down the aisle then turned back around,"oh and congrats on the baby mother told me all about it"

 _What?_ If Tami knew then coach and Julie probably knew as enough the whole town will know.

"D2!" someone shouted from the next aisle."Streeter look who it is, the soon to be mother of Dillon High" Tim announced as he,Jason and the girl from the party approached her."What you doing here sweet cheeks"

"Wheres Tyra?"

He shrugged,"Probably at the Landing Strip with Minds"

"And you dont care your girlfriends probably dancing on a pole for some sleeze because?" she waved behind him to the other two.

"We have a mutual understanding"

"What" she laughed "that you both sleep with whoever you want whenever you want and the other cant get pissed"

He smirked his signature smirk, where he bends his head slightly and his hair follows the movement and magically moves away from his face and gives her clear view of everything;the beauty marks on his cheek,his slightly bushy but still neat eyebrows,his amazingly green eyes that he most likely used to insinuate some type of _come hither_ look with the rally girls. "You cant really judge people for sex related things now can you"

"Nice chat was real mind stimulating,your intelligence truly astonishes me but I gotta and fragile information to talk through with people who might actually be able to have a conversation and also be sober at the same time" with that said she waved at Jason and his female companion and left the group.

"Tim Riggins is such an asshole" she ranted and the other just nodded their head, "he basically outed me for being pregnant in front of a whole store of reputation doesnt really help when trying to come up with insults because all he'll tell you is that he knows hes a dimwitted,drunk fuck up who really needs to be careful before he brings more of his dimwitted kind into the world because procreation really shouldnt happen if its gonna damage the level of intelligence in Dillon"She went on like that for a good ten minutes as she listed off all the things that really irritated her about the football star.

"Are you finished because I really want to eat this burger and not feel rude or disgusting as I spit stuff out when you use certain phrases that my sister really shouldnt be saying"

"You're a dickhead too" she stormed off to her room.

"Stop being hormonal Lee!It doesnt look good!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Your boyfriend is an ass" she told Tyra when she called her mobile. She was still slightly pissed at him,actually she was more than slightly pissed at him because all that she'd been doing since she got back from the store was tell everyone that would listen to her about how much of an ass Tim Riggins was.

"What has he done this time?" Tyra asked and then had the pleasure of listening to a hormonal Leah bitch about the fullback for a solid thirty minutes.

"And then he had the nerve to call me out for being a slut! Can you believe that!" Leah nearly yelled into the phone. "He might as well have told me I was fat too"

Tyra laughed," Thats Tim for you. He usually gets to the stage where hes so drunk that he hates everyone. I think he got to you just before that because trust me the insults can and do get worse"

 _Well if he gets that drunk,he shouldn't get drunk at all._

"Listen Leah,don't take the majority of what he says seriously" Tyra mumbled "its more than likely bullshit anyways"

She new that. She'd only been living there for about three weeks but she knew Tim enough to know he talked bullshit ninety percent of the time. He just caught her whilst she happened to be pregnant and basically announced her whoring ways to the town of Dillon.

"Thanks Tyra. I gotta go have something to eat so I'll see you" She waited for a response before hanging up.

* * *

"Even though hes my best friend,and he is my best friend and I love him like a brother,Riggins barely ever opens his mouth but when he does it will most likely be something extremely stupid"

They had somehow managed to get onto the football field and had gotten into a triangle and started throwing the ball to one another.

"I'm slowly starting to understand him as a person as time goes on. Theres two versions of Tim;the sober version and the drunk version. Depending on who you are and which Tim you get he'll act differently" Leah explained her theory as she threw the ball to Ryan.

"Yeah and from what I've heard his drinking gets worse when the season starts so if hes willing to risk us losing games because he wants to drink he must not care what others think" Ryan continued as he passed it to Jason. It was as if the ball was a talking piece and you could only speak when you had it and if you didn't you had to listen until it was your turn.

"No he cares about football more than anything,he wouldn't not care if we didnt make it to Playoffs because of him. He doesnt like to show emotion all that often he just builds up this wall and if do anything to make him feel like you dont deserve to be on the inside then he will whatever he damn well pleases and theres no stopping him" Jason said as he switched the direction up and threw the ball back to Ryan.

That doesn't really give him the right to be drunk all the time. Sure Leah liked to go to a party every now and then when they lived in New York but to go the extremes Tim went to would give her liver disease never mind have her end up doing more stupid things.

"I suppose you know him better than both of us since you've been his friend longer" Ryan said as he passed the ball to Leah. She was actually quite good a football for a girl and a soccer lover,Ryan had made her run drills with him when he was still in middle school and practicing his catching.

She didn't say anything she just threw the ball to Jason.

"Yeah,him and Lyla are my closest friends round here" He'd told her earlier he wasn't taking sides but if it came to it he had to stick with Tim.

"Lyla?" Leah asked.

"His girlfriend" Ryan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh the puppy dog that follows you around" Leah joked.

"I wouldn't say puppy,shes got a bark to her" Jason said.

* * *

Leah always had a love for fashion. Even though cheerleading always held a big spot in her heart and soccer held an even bigger one,she was mesmerized by how clothes could change a persons perspective of themselves and others around them,how style could be used to portray their personalities but could also identify them with their chosen lifestyle.

In Dillon that didn't really happen. Boys wore jeans with tees and sometimes they liked to jazz it up with a jersey or a button up. The girls,there were two distinct styles;cowboy boots with either jeans and a blouse or a dress,there were the odd one or two girls who liked to wear runners instead of boots and tees and jeans but that was it. Tyra had made sure she knew this when they went shopping.

"So whens your birthday?" the blonde asked as she placed a coke in front of her.

"Its actually a few days before school starts,I was born just in time to be a Sophmore". They'd been doing this a lot lately,Leah would randomly show up when she knew Tyra would be working one of her shifts and as time went on Tyra would place drinks and fries on whichever table Leah had decided to occupy that day.

"What are you doing for it?Anything special planned?" Tyra fixed her hair tie to make it look like she was busy so she wouldn't get shouted at.

She shrugged in response. She wasn't planning on doing anything and it wasn't like she could drink anyway.

Tyra placed her hands on her hips,"Please tell me at least have something happening. If you don't-" the blonde was interrupted by her name being shouted and then being told to get back to work. "We're talking bout this when I finish"

When she did finish she managed to guilt trip Leah into letting her throw a party for her. Leah continuously told her it wasn't necessary but she was told to " _shut up its a reason for me to throw a party_ " and then Leah had to go because Ryan wanted to start their movie night early.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door and the two siblings stared at each other before breaking out in a game of rock,paper,scissors.

Leah cheered triumphantly from her spot and made a gesture of throwing her arms up above her head. Ryan always went for rock and he was too oblivious to realise that whenever they played this game he would lose. She returned her attention back to the television where Peter Parker,aka Tobey Maguire,was about to kiss Mary Jane,aka Kirsten Dunst.

"Hey Rigs what're you doing here" she heard her brother say and groaned,she wasn't able to hear what the second idiot said said in reply. "I'll see if I can get her to come out to you but shes still pretty pissed"

This idiot was interrupting their weekly movie heaved herself up from the couch and made her way to the door and past the two of them and plonked herself down on the porch swing they had on the deck. "Dont just stand there Tim. Sit." she ordered. He did as told and sat beside but still managed to keep his distance. Ryan had made his way back inside.

"About the other day" he began.

"You have some nerve showing up here" she looked at him and he looked slightly sober but still had that intoxicated Riggins look to him.

He sat there for a few moments just gazing at the sunlight over the rooftops as day was slowly turning into lifted his head eventually and looked across at her,she sat with her arms crossed over her chest and one ankle crossed behind the other but her eyes were staring at him and pieces of hair had fallen from her bun and now surrounded her face.

"I know. I just wanted to apologise for how I acted in front of Street and Garrity" he told her "and probably the whole store now that I look back at it. I shouldn't've said those things. I was drunk but thats no excuse for embarrassing you and for that I apologise"

She could clearly tell he was being honest,even just by the way he spoke."Did Tyra send you over here?"

"No"

"You were a bit of an ass back there. You deserved everything I said to you". She wasn't going to apologise for what she said to him. "I suppose I could forgive you. School starts next week and I don't want rally girls hating me because I tell you how much of an ass you are daily"

"I can live with that " he smiled as he stood from the swing "by the way,Street talked some sense into me and told me I should apologise" and he headed for his truck.

"Hey Rigs!" she shouted as he opened the door,"you're an ass!"

"You too D2"

* * *

They were having dinner at the table. This seemed to be one of the very few occasions Tim Riggins hadn't taken up the spare seat. _He must be at the Street's._

* * *

 _Ever since she forgave him Tim was always at here house. He'd actually been there more than Jason and it was now slightly compulsory for the half-drunk teen to stay for dinner with the Dawsons whenever he was it seemed he'd made an exceptional excuse to always be there on Wednesdays for Carol's lasange._

 _"Why are you_ always _here on a Wednesday? Have you got nowhere better to be?"_

 _"I go to Street's every Tuesday for tacos and her for lasange and then whenever else I'm here I get food. I don't even need to cook for myself. Billy's always asking what I've had to eat because hes jealous I get all this nice food and he doesn't"_

 _"Why dont you just go to Applebee's and get Tyra to give you free food?" she quizzed him._

 _"Thats what I do on Saturdays"._

* * *

"Oh sweetie I forgot to tell you the other day,I went to the doctor and gave him all your medical records so everything is sorted" Carol smiled at her only had been really caring and helpful the past few weeks. "Oh and he organised your ultrasound for next Tuesday at 2 pm"

"Thanks mom,what would I do without you" Leah joked. _Probably have your baby in the back of a truck._

Ryan kicked her shin under the table and cleared his throat,"So dad,you know the way its Leah's birthday next Saturday?"

"Yeah son I think I remember when my own child was born" Richard responded before putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Well we were just gonna go hangout at the movies with a few friends" Ryan said as if it were the most obvious and simplest thing in the world.

"What?" Carol interjected "its like a tradition to spend holidays and birthdays together,as a family" She didn't like change,little obstacles along the way was fine but a change was different.

"Mom I understand all all that and that its important to you-" Ryan began.

"Important to me! I'm not the only one in this family! Its important to your father too!"

"And we get that mom but I'm going to be sixteen. Do you not think I can maybe go out this year instead of having _another_ barbecue in the backyard?" Leah asked to try help her birdbrained brother out like she always had to.

"Carol I dont see why they cant go out and do normal teenager stuff" Richard tried to reason with his wife "Besides it'll be their last weekend before school starts up"

Carol looked as if she wanted to argue but eventually let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

"We can have cake and stuff before we go if you want" Leah gave her mother a sugarcoated smile which she hoped would sweeten the bitter humor of her mother.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I know what you're all thinking, it's been 9 months where the hell have you been!. Well I have a good excuse and a bad excuse. Good one is that I had exams so I couldn't really focus on much other than my studies and I've more exams in June so I'll be gone again for another while. Bad one is I lost interest in the storyline for a while and didn't know what I was going to do to develop the characters some more but I think I've worked out where I want to go so hopefully I'll have a few chapters up before I disappear again but please don't hate me haha

Tuesday had come way too fast for Leah. She wasn't ready for her first scan, if anything she was petrified because it would make everything that tiny bit more real. There was a human growing inside of her,even if it was only the size of a plum it was still there.

Her mother had promised to go with her but couldn't as her and her father were called into school to have meetings about the start of the academic year. The only option she had was her brother, even if was an immature moron most of the time she was relying on him not to make stupid jokes.

Then came the problem of how they were getting there,her parents had to take the car with them and the maternity hospital was a good distance from the house. That's how she wound up siting in the waiting room with her brother and Tim.

"I mean it if either one of you embarrass me today I will murder the both of you" she warned them as she sat between them. " I mean it I want no innuendos,no silly jokes and no moronic behaviour"

"Got it boss" both of them answered at the same time.

"What's this even for you don't even have a bump yet" Tim asked as he shifted because of all the funny looks the trio were getting.

She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes,"they've to interview me about medical stuff,take some blood samples and then I'm gonna have a scan. It's a big deal"

He just nodded his head in reply picked up a magazine from the table in front of him and started flipping through the pages. Surprisingly he seemed sober.

"Do you want me to go in with you? I don't really want to be in a room listening to my sister tell someone about her sex life" Ryan asked as took a sip from the coffee he had bought.

"You say that like I want you in the room when I talk to the doctor. As far as I know I go into the interview alone then I wait for a midwife to become available and get my scan done." She told him as she tried to remember what her mother had told her and what she'd read on the Internet.

He nodded along to what she was saying relieved that he would have to be there,"how long will you be?"

"About thirty minutes in the interview. You can come into the scan if you want. I don't really want to be alone for that"

"Whatever you want sis I'm here for you"

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks it means a lot"

"Rigs my dad told me to remind you conditioning starts on Saturday" Ryan told the brunette as he wrapped an arm around his sister.

"Great" Tim said even though you could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"And he said don't come if you're not sober"

The interview went smoothly. The doctor asked Leah basic questions about her health,fitness,if she was a smoker,and stuff along those lines. The part she didn't like was when he took out the needles to take some blood samples,she'd had a fear of needles since she little.

Her brother had come and met her after she texted him that she was waiting for the midwife.

"Did you leave Tim out there by himself?" She questioned when he strolled into the room.

He waved away her question,"he was having fun chatting up the receptionist he'll be fine" he told her as he pulled the chair over to the bed she was lying on. She laughed and nodded her head. Typical Riggins.

"I really need to pee they made me drink two glasses of water a while ago" she moaned as she shifted a bit on the bed.

The door opened and a woman walked in wearing medical attire and smiling at the two of them.

"Hi there I'm Emily and I'll be your assigned midwife throughout your pregnancy" she smiled brightly at them and shook their hands."whenever you're ready pull up your t shirt and we can get started"

She had a really bubbly personality,and her voice was one of those typical southern ones that made you think of summer and good matched her personality perfectly.

Leah obeyed and pulled her t shirt up her torso a bit and lay back on the pillows as Emily busied herself looking for the Ultrasound gel.

"Now this might be a bit cold" she said as she squirted some of it onto Leah's abdomen. She wasn't lying it was cold and made her shiver for a second." Now let's have a look at your baby shall we"

"Please" Leah said as she felt her heartbeat quicken as the wand was placed over where the gel was and moved around as Emily tried to find the embryo. She reached out and grabbed Ryan's hand and he squeezed hers to calm her down.

"Now if you look closely you should be able to see a head there" she pointed on the screen to area where you could make out the little head, there was nothing little about is though as it was abnormally larger than the rest of the body "and if we move down here we should be able to see some fingers and sounds normal and everything looks perfect"

Leah couldn't help but grin the screen. She felt butterflies looking at the blurry images and she didn't even notice Ryan leaning over her to get a closer look.

" First couples are always my favourite they get so amazed it's magical " Emily said as she pressed a few buttons to get measurements done.

That took Leah's attention away from the screen," oh no we're not a couple he's my brother"

The young nurses face went a deep shade of red "oh sorry my mistake".Emily went to apologise more.

"Don't worry about it. " Leah waved it off of course she got the impression they were together,they were young and holding hands."Can you print them for me?" She asked

Emily just nodded and pressed some more buttons.

Leah kept looking at the pictures all the way home,she hadn't even paid attention to Ryan boasting about perfect his nephew or niece is going to be. It was like she was in a daze and nothing would be able get her out of it.

Tim just nodded his head and added in "oh yeah"s and "sounds great"s every now and then but found himself peeking over at Leah a few times during the drive back to the Dawson's house.

"D2 you alri?" He asked as he turned onto their road."you've been awfully quiet over there"

"I'm fine just thinking" she mumbled as she stared out the window at the houses they passed by.

"Bout what" he questioned as he shot her a quick look as he pulled up to their house.

"How scary life can be sometimes" she said as she opened the truck door and climbed down.

He copied her actions and left the door open for Ryan to close."sure it can be scary but it's the scary bits that make it fun"

"Like thinking you've broken your arm after a tackle then finding out its fine" Ryan interjected into the conversation.

"Exactly like thinking you've broken something and turns out everything's alri" he agreed.

She walked up the lawn to the door with the two following as she grabbed her keys from her bag." Being a teenager and pregnant is not the same as thinking you've hurt yourself in a game" she laughed at how crazy the comparison was.

"In some ways it is" Tim argued as he took off his boots and lined them up at the wall.

"Alright boys you two can think pregnancy is like a football game all you want because I'm off for a shower and a nap" she'd been tired the past couple weeks but was starting to get a bit more energy.

They didn't answer as she walked into her room because they'd already jumped on the couch and put some of her dad's game tape on.

Her bed was one of her favourite places. She got a brand new mattress when they moved so it was like sleeping on a cloud whenever you wanted. She'd just begun to doze off when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"What" she groaned as she opened her eyes to see Tim stood there.

"Wanted to say bye before I left for Jays" he told her as he stared into her eyes. That was something she noticed he did a lot. Whenever he spoke with someone they got his undivided attention and he was always making eye contact. It was as if he'd be able to read her thoughts that's how deeply he stared into her eyes.

"What's the time?"

"Five"he answered with a smile.

"Really? I've not been asleep two hours" she said as she unwillingly sat up at pulled socks onto her bare feet.

"You took a pretty long shower" he shrugged. Watching her as she pulled her red hair up I on top of head.

She didn't even know what was happening but before she could stop herself she was walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks for driving us today. I don't think I said that earlier" she mumbled into his chest as she felt him slowly wrap his arms around her.

"It's fine I can be you're personal chauffeur from now on or something" he cracked a joke and she giggled before removing herself from his arms.

"It really did mean a lot" she smiled at him. "Will I see you tomorrow at dinner"

He almost looked offended,"I wouldn't miss Carols lasagna for the world."

"She'd have a heart attack if you weren't there. She's gotten really used to setting five mats instead of four she even does it when you're not here" she told him as she walked past him and headed towards the kitchen.

He followed her," that's cause what me and Carol have is special. You know a relationship is going somewhere when you subconsciously include the other" he smirked and leaned against the counter as she grabbed a Gatorade from the refrigerator.

"And where'd you read that. Elle magazine" she laughed as she headed towards the front door to walk him out.

"As if I'd read that rubbish. It was in cosmopolitan" he joked as he pulled his boots on and opened the door.

"Well I'll be sure to tell Tyra about your special relationship with my mother" she joked back and he walked towards his truck.


End file.
